


Summer Fun With μ's!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast Envy, Breast Expansion, Bullying, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Illustrations, Love/Hate, Public Nudity, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: When μ's all meet up to spend a nice summer day at the beach, Honoka makes sure to come prepared with plenty of snacks, drinks, and various playthings. Before long, this special field trip ends up turning into a day they'll never forget!
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Fun With μ's! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Summer Fun With μ's!

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration drawn by me.
> 
> As always, comments are welcome.

"What... is that?"

"Woah, you really came prepared, Honoka!"

"As expected of an idol group leader!"

Honoka crossed her arms and exhaled proudly as the other eight idols stared up at the large truck. It seemed to be a tanker truck for holding liquid, such as gas or oil, but this one appeared to be modified. This one was somewhat smaller, and at the back of the tank, the spot where you'd normally hook up a heavy-duty petroleum hose was currently occupied by a small valve and long garden hose, made possible with the use of a special adapter.

"So what's in here? Just water?" Maki inquired, patting the side of the tank a couple of times

"Why don't you go see for yourself? Go on, you're welcome to pour yourself some" Honoka continued, swinging open the door of the truck and hopping inside, then immediately emerging with a cardboard box of paper cups, which had been brought from her parents' shop. A curious Hanayo then picked out a paper cup from the box and walked over to the back of the truck's tank, the other girls following behind her. Once she had unraveled the hose, she positioned the tip over the top of the cup and turned the valve.

"Wait- What the heck is this...?" Kotori let out in surprise, raising an eyebrow toward the liquid that had been dispensed into the medium sized cup.

"A few days ago, my parents' shop received a large shipment of this mystery drink, even though we hadn't ordered any at all. We have no idea where it came from either." Honoka revealed to the others.

"No way!" Umi let out in disbelief.

"I'm not falling for that one" Maki added, unamused.

"Guess I'm gonna be the first one to taste it then," Hanayo concluded flatly, bringing the cup to her lips.

"Uhh... Hanayo-chan? I can't believe you'd have a mystery drink without a second thought. What if that was poisoned?"

"Oh, be quiet, you," Honoka rolled her eyes, "It was just a mislabeled shipment."

Hanayo finally lowered the cup from her lips, sighed with satisfaction, then gave her long-awaited answer.

"It's just milk, that's all. Nothing to worry about," Hanayo confirmed,"although it's very sweet, almost like a soft drink, or a sports drink."

"Rumor has it..." Nozomi raised her arms and lowered her voice as if she was telling a scary story,"that it was milked from a cow-idol mutant from another dimension...!"

Nozomi then ended her spooky warning by reaching out and grabbing nico's chest, startling her a little.

"That's sooo dumb! and get your hands off me!"

While that happened, Honoka headed back into the front of the truck to present a few more items.

"Well, I don't know what you all brought, but here I also have some snacks..." She brought out another box, then headed back inside the vehicle "a beach ball, a few buckets and shovels in case you kids wanna make sandcastles, a bottle of sunscreen, and a few towels."

Once everything she had listed had been put gently on the ground Honoka closed and locked the truck doors, then finished her announcement.

"And, of course, you can help yourself to a snack or a drink at any time"

"Thank you, Honoka-chan. You're the best!" Nozomi expressed her gratitude warmly, the other idols also voicing their agreement. With that now out of the way, Rin grabbed the beach ball, which had been already inflated in advance, and ran further down the sandy beach. Hanayo quickly followed after her athletic friend, both making their way to the volleyball net which was up all summer each year. Some of the other idols began to shed their outer layer, having chosen to wear their swimsuit under their day clothes. Nico, too engrossed in her beauty to care about such games, poured herself a drink from the truck, then proceeded to set up a towel and umbrella after she had decided on a spot in the sand. With no one on the beach except the nine high school idols, they dove headfirst into a day of summer fun!

"It's so hooooot..." Kotori grumbled, trudging through the sand while catching her breath.

"You're telling me..." Maki chimed in, following close behind.

"I can't believe we were only able to hit it once. We hardly even cracked it!" Umi added, sounding a little dejected.

The three of them decided to take a short break from watermelon splitting together so that they could rest up, now making their way over to the truck for a nice, cold drink.

Since the long, winding hose was already unraveled, Maki picked it up near the tip as the other two girls picked up paper cups and held them out, having them promptly filled to the brim.

Pu-haaaah!

The three girls downed their beverages, let out a satisfied sigh in unison, then picked the hose back up for refills.

"Hayano wasn't kidding... this actually tastes pretty good!" Maki voiced her surprise.

"Yeah, it really does! Now come on, let's get back to splitting that melon!" Kotori responded playfully.

"Actually, I think I'll meet you there in a minute. I'm feeling pretty beat, so I think I’ll have a little more" Maki informed her melon-splitting partners, while at the same time picking the hose back up and aiming it into her cup.

"Alright, whenever you're ready!"

As her friends said those parting words and took off, the rim of Maki’s cup from her lips, then lowering once again for another round. After repeating these actions a couple more times she reached a point of feeling adequately refreshed, so the redhead finally started her stroll back to her senpais, casually adjusting her bikini top on the way.

Once the trio had come together in completion yet again, the two second-year girls received a tidbit of criticism towards their splitting skills, the watermelon still completely intact. However, Umi had an announcement to make.

"Hey, Maki-chan!"

"Hmm? What's up? You have an idea how we can better split this melon?"

"No, silly! You know we wouldn’t play again until you came back. The thing is, while we were waiting, we decided to add some rules to make this more fun! You know those 'drinking games' adults play together? Well, we don't have any alcoholic beverages, but we do have... that!'' She pointed to the Honoka’s family’s truck, which was still parked near the entrance of the beach area, then continued,"it tastes good, and there's a looooot of it. We even have those paper cups, which can be a substitute for shot glasses."

"Oh, I see. So basically, we can add drinking game rules, but we use that milk Honoka brought as the drink instead, right? What rules did you have in mind then?"

"How about... the first person to split the watermelon gets 10 cups of milk!"

All three girls donned a determined expression, as if to say "challenge accepted!"

"Stop trying to argue the results in your favor. You can't change the past. We won, okay?"

"B-but... that SO wasn't fair! That was definitely out, right Honoka?"

"Huh...? S-sorry, I wasn't watching."

Honoka opened her eyes only a tiny bit as she temporarily awoke from her light afternoon nap, sitting in the shade up against the front of the truck, just as she had been this whole time. The poor girl had just pulled an all-nighter tackling her summer homework, so for now, she was going to be out cold. Before she drifted back to sleep, she took a quick look around, taking notice of the four who had entered her immediate vicinity: Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi, and Eli, all of whom had been engrossed in a heated match of beach volleyball until now. Upon the end of this match, they had decided to take a break, following the simple plan of retreating to the shade and getting something to drink. However, Instead of quickly quenching their thirst and cooling down before rushing out again just as the other group of friends had done earlier, these competitive idols decided to take a full-on rest, lounging in the shade and having a nice conversation over the provided drink. Once the four girls had begun their second or third cupful, a familiar crowd made their way over once again.

" 'Scuse me, coming through!" Umi gave a brisk reply as she scuttled through the crowd, followed by Maki and Umi,"10 glasses, coming right up!"

"Ten? Why? What would you need all that for?" Eli pondered aloud.

"We were playing a drinking game to spice up our melon splitting over there," Umi explained,"and since our girl Kotori over here ended up finally smashing the thing, she won herself 10 glasses of this nice, refreshing milk over here!"

"Oooooh! See? We should do that too!" Nozomi marveled, praising the idea while Hayano held out a paper cup and Maki aimed the hose. One cup. Gulp. Refill. Two cups. Gulp. Refill. Three cups. Gulp. Refill. Repeat, Repeat.

Eventually, 10 cupfuls had come and gone, leaving Kotori trying her best to catch her breath after having just chugged them all down. Then, Rin spoke up.

"Hey, we're just about to head out and play beach volleyball again. Wanna join?" 

"Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Umi and Kotori replied together enthusiastically. However...

"You all can go, but I think I'll sit this one out" Maki politely declined,"if I join, the teams won't be equal, and besides, I still need to clean up all the watermelon pieces."

Though convinced, the other six reluctantly left, making their way to the volleyball net without her.

"Okay, so before, it was me and Hanayo against Nozomi and Eli" Rin informed sternly, catching the new girls up "So Umi, how about you join my team, and Kotori, how about you join the other team. They were having a bit of trouble before, but hopefully your melon smashing skills can help them out a bit."

Kotori absentmindedly adjusted her bikini top as she walked to her assigned side of the net, and Umi headed the opposite way. Rin continued.

"Moreover, we will also be incorporating drinking rules into the game upon Nozomi’s request. Those will be..." She thought for a moment, then voiced her decision. "Everyone on the losing team has to drink 15 glasses!"

"I appreciate you upping the ante, but I thought the drinks were a reward, not a punishment." Nozomi objected.

"Hmm..." Rin thought for a moment,"Don't put too much thought into it. Besides, the losers are probably exerted the most energy and are the ones in need of a drink the most, and the winners can drink at their own leisure instead of being forced into drinking a specified amount."

Nozomi shrugged her shoulders at her opponent's acceptable enough answer, letting the game get started at long last. Yet only a few minutes later, the outcome had already been decided.

"No way! How are you so fast!"

"It's cheating! Cheating!!"

"Maybe if you had worn a proper size swimsuit you'd actually be able to play properly, Kotori."

"Huh...? But this is the proper size..."

That last comment confused her a little, prompting her to take a closer look down at her chest. Once it met her gaze, however, she instantly understood what they had been referring to.

"Wh-why?? I swear this thing fit properly. This swimsuit has fit me for just fine years now! And if it didn’t, I’d know. I always make sure I’m up to date on everyone’s outfits!"

"Don’t worry Kotori, you're a teenager. This happens sometimes. Just make sure you measure yourself again and get a fitting swimsuit after we leave today."

"Th-thanks, Umi."

At the end of the day though, fitting swimsuit or not, a loss is a loss. Therefore, the group of 6 made their way back over to the hangout corner, where they could find Honoka fast asleep yet again, along with Maki, who had gathered all of the watermelon chunks and was now slowly sipping away at another drink. Eri, Nozomi, and Hanayo picked paper cups out of their box and held them out while Umi took hold of the hose, aiming it carefully.

"15 each, right?" Umi asked.

Kotori and Rin nodded.

One, one, one. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Refill, refill, refill. Two, two, two. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Refill, refill, refill. Three, three, three. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Refill, refill, refill.

However, after her sixth cup, Kotori let out a quiet squeal in protest.

"Ow, ow, owww. Wait up a second, I've gotta loosen my swimsuit a little."

"Huh? Wa-" An observant Maki tried to get a word in, but before she knew it, the chugging frenzy had started once again.

After about another minute, the three girls had downed their fifteen cups of sweet mystery milk and, after wiping any remaining liquid from her face, Kotori absentmindedly adjusted her bikini top once again. Upon keenly detecting the small detail, Maki then decided that she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"W... WAIT!"

All eyes on Maki. She continued.

"Why does Kotori keep adjusting her swimsuit?"

"Because she wore one that doesn't fit her properly by mistake. We all went over this without you already."

"No, but, don't you think it's strange that she had to loosen her swimsuit _precisely_ while she was in the middle of chugging those drinks?"

"...What's so strange about that...?"

Maki looked everyone straight in the eyes with a slightly perplexed look, then gave a quiet hint:

"Take a close look at Kotori's chest."

"..."

"WHAT THE...! THOSE ARE LIKE, A PAIR OF NOZOMI'S!"

Maki decided to drop another somewhat obvious hint.

"Are they now? Then you might want to take another look at Nozomi's."

"...!"

"Omigod, They're huge!"

"I suppose Nozomi and Eli didn't feel much discomfort because their bikinis were designed to hold more to begin with, although they're starting to look a little more like micro bikinis now."

"So... our breasts are growing...?"

"That's certainly the conclusion I've come to" Maki stated confidently, as if she were an amateur detective,"and I think this milk is what's causing it."

Assessing herself, Kotori looked nervously at her chest, that of which she only now noticed the new size and weight of. She'd had 27 cups of milk so far, which was more than anyone else had. Despite starting off quite modest, her bust size had now surpassed Nozomi's... That is, if Nozomi's hadn't grown too. In fact, Kotori was nearly the biggest one there, only barely being bested by both Nozomi and Eli.

...Wait. Why was she thinking about this as if it were a contest? Upon this realization, she quickly shook those thoughts from her head.

"But if so, then that means...! That means...!" Nozomi excitedly started to voice her thoughts faster than she could think them.

"Yes...?" Umi encouraged her to spit out a coherent sentence.

"Let's play another match! The losing team has to drink straight from the hose for 30 seconds!" Nozomi let her 'great idea' loose with burning passion in her eyes.

"No thanks" said pretty much everyone

"Whaaat!? Come on! This means that our drinking game has actual stakes now!" Nozomi desperately tried to convince them,"and what about you, Rin? Or you too, Umi? You two are pretty athletic, and you love sports. Are you scared of somehow losing against me?"

For a few moments, the beach was so silent you could hear waves crashing into the shore.

"Alright, fine. I'll play a match of beach volleyball under your conditions. We are here to have fun, after all" Umi agreed optimistically, letting herself be the first give in to the older idol's begging, then quickly took a jab at her teammate,"come on Rin, you're coming too. Or are you too scared of losing to her?"

"Okay okay, nya" Rin replied, following the two. After that, Eli joined her dark-haired friend without a word, Kotori, who is usually quick to give into peer pressure, predictably followed along, and then last but not least, Hayano bounded over towards the others, though she didn't completely know why.

"Now, this time, I get to choose the teams" Nozomi demanded

"Oh, I see why you wanted a rematch now..." Rin rolled her eyes while expressing her shallow realization aloud, earning a dirty look from Nozomi.

"Rin and Eli, you two will join me on the right" Nozomi made her selection,"Umi, Hayano, Kotori -- you three shall form the opposing team"

They all nodded and moved to their positions, letting this round commence without further hesitation.

_PAFF-!_

The beach ball hit the sand on the right side of the net for the last time, ending the competition instantly. Nozomi and her team were absolutely devastated. How could they have been defeated? She thought she had put together the perfect team!

"Well, you lost! You know what that means, right?" Umi asserted, beginning to get a bit cocky,"Wait- of course you do! You're the one who set the conditions!"

"Actually, we should be setting the conditions, since we're the winners, right?" Kotori butted in,"but, now that I think about it, I think they're fine just the way they are."

The bustiest idol hung her head in shame, and beside her, the other two from her team appeared to also be quite dejected. Quickly, all six of the idols trudged along the sand towards the opposite end of the beach.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kotori requested, grabbing the long hose attached to the back of the truck. After being forced to drink 25 cups full of this stuff as part of various idiotic drinking games, it felt good for her to finally be the one in control.

"I will" Eli said, stepping forward. Only a few seconds later, she discovered that the hose had been shoved right into her mouth without a moment’s delay, the tip resting right on top of her tongue. Then, once the valve had been turned, she felt the sweet, creamy liquid flowing right down her throat.

"Woah... look at that..." she overheard Maki mutter in awe over Kotori's steady countdown. Eli looked down, only to witness a fascinating sight -- her breasts were growing, just as Maki had predicted. At this rate the changes were so slow they were nearly invisible, but upon looking closely, they were steadily growing, no doubt about it.

“3... 2... 1…”

The flow came to a steady halt just as her breasts were starting to strain her bikini top. She took the opportunity to feel up her new assets for a few seconds as she caught her breath, then she stepped aside to make way for...

"Rin, you're next"

The cheery tomboy hopped right up, not all that worried about her flat chest gaining a bit of extra volume.

"don't worry, just do what you must. I'm pretty flat, so I don’t mind gaining a little more up top" Rin whispered to her senpai while playfully patting her chest. Despite this though, she still couldn't bring herself to punish such a cheerful girl. or- _was_ this a punishment? or was this a reward? well... still. It just didn't feel right. With that, she jabbed the hose into the lively girl’s mouth and turned the valve just the _tiniest_ bit, then started the countdown.

“3... 2... 1…”

Kotori tightened the valve once more and took the hose out of Rin's mouth. Then, the short-haired redhead looked down, becoming immediately disappointed.

"Really? Only a few centimeters? You can do better than that!" She then lightheartedly encouraged while putting her anticlimax aside as the defeated team’s leader, Nozomi, nervously stepped up to take her turn.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear Rin-chan~ is **THIS** better?" A somewhat bothered Kotori replied, immediately shoving the end of the hose into Nozomi's mouth and turning the valve to the left as far as she possibly could as she began to count down.

Upon realizing what had just happened, Nozomi let out a muffled squeak and switched into panic mode, grabbing the hose and trying to pull it out of her mouth. In response, Kotori’s surprisingly strong grip kept it firmly in place, simultaneously making sure to guard the valve while she was at it. The only thing Nozomi could do now was stand there and entirely recieve the punishment that she herself had issued in the first place. Eli thought that her own steady growth was mesmerizing, yet Nozomi's crushed it in comparison, as expected from a girl like her. The two chest pillows almost looked like water balloons that were quickly filling up with water, bloating up further and further with each slowly passing second. Having started to feel discomfort from her rapidly tightening swimsuit constricting around her torso for a while now, she displayed an obvious look of relief when, at long last, she was given mercy.

_SNAP!_

All of a sudden, Nozomi's cute bikini top was completely torn apart by her breasts' ongoing expansion, revealing her fat, rosy nipples and introducing them to the chilly beach breeze, which in turn provoked a muffled moan from the quickly swelling idol. However, she knew just as well as anyone else that she still had some time left to go until the countdown ran out. After the ruined half of her swimsuit flopped to the ground, she anxiously kept her eyes glued to her cleavage line as it stretched out further and further in front of her, her fleshy globes jiggling wildly as they were forced to take in a dreadful amount of fat every time she swallowed that mysterious milk. Then, after what seemed like forever...

“3... 2... 1…”

The flood of rich, fatty liquid suddenly ceased its flow and the hose was pulled from her mouth.

"Wow... and here I thought Nozomi couldn't possibly get any more... nozomier..." a mesmerised Eri thought out loud in a state of shock.

It was indeed no lie. In this moment, Nozomi was at her absolute Nozomiest, her breasts having become so exceptionally swollen that each one of her heavenly assets had reasonably surpassed a size that would closely resemble the beach ball they had been playing with earlier, and, while maintaining a nice, rounded shape, the bottoms of her squishy melons now just about rested in front of her hips.

"Mmnhh~! ♥" A feeble whimper managed to slip through the super-sized idol's trembling lips as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around her gigantic, naked teats in a desperate attempt to keep her balance,"T-they're just so, absolutely massive ♥ and so, so terribly sensitive~ ♥"

Not quite knowing if she was expressing praise or outrage, nor how they could possibly help, the small crowd of idols watched the delightfully fattened Nozomi stumble around for several drawn out seconds in her quest to find her footing, all the while unintentionally letting noises of excitement slip out here and there. Once again, Rin patted her own flat chest, this time with mild envy. Nozomi seemed to be having so much fun now, it really made her wonder what she was missing out on.

At last, now that she had been able to catch her balance and regain control over her body once more, Nozomi began to carefully reach over to her side, prompting her best friend Eli to run over to her.

"Hey" Eli grabbed her best friend's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "If you need help with anything, you can always count on me!"

"M-more, please…?" Nozomi requested politely.

"Not right now. Look at all the other girls who might want some" Eli reassured her friend,"Honoka brought this for all of us idols to share, remember?"

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Nozomi apologized with a slight nod, showing that she understood.

"Oooh, can I have some then?" Rin asked eagerly "I hardly got any last time!"

"Here you go!" Eli cheerfully told her while passing her the hose, that of which she immediately popped the end of into her mouth, then turned it on full-blast. Just as it had with Nozomi, the effects appeared immediately and progressed quickly, finding herself satisfied only after several seconds. Over the course of those meager several seconds, however, her boobies went from meager mosquito bites to large basket balls, currently spilling out of her restrictive top, which was being strained to its utter limit. Now eager to get acquainted with them, she lightly groped and squeezed them, letting out a satisfied hum in response.

"Oh, oh! Me me me me!" Hanayo pleaded excitedly, reaching out in front of her.

The next few minutes continued in a very similar manner. While earlier in the day they used the drink as a punishment or reward to put some pep into other games, now as a late-day activity, they had begun to wind down and take things easy, now just passing the hose around and drinking it casually while warmly socializing with each other. From Hanayo giving herself a hefty pair of watermelons, to Maki settling with a humble pair of sweater puppies, to Eli bloating herself up to the size of beach balls just to be in the same size range as her dear best friend, just as they were before (while also obliterating her bikini top in the process, as anticipated), it seemed that almost every one of the teenage idols were meeting the end of the day with a little more up top. Before long, Eli and Nozomi had used some towels to cover their now enhanced charm points, having them wrapped around their torso, then secured in place to create makeshift tube-tops. However, just as they were about to wrap things up and call it a day…

"Nico... nico... NII!!" A small, black-haired girl slowly sneaked up on the group from the background, then suddenly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Nozomi from behind, grabbing two handfuls of the ample flesh as payback for earlier, drawing out a scream from the startled young woman. Everyone in the group suddenly turned towards the commotion, coming face to face with Nico, who was dressed up in a pink, frilly swimsuit while also wearing a pair of cheap sunglasses.

"Nico? Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day!" Maki inquired as Nico soon retracted her arms and stood up straight after taking a step back.

"Oh, I was lying on that towel over there of course! See? The one with the umbrella next to it. I can't afford to be out in the sun all day, otherwise I'd start to tan, losing my beautiful, snow white ski..." The small girl's boastful explanation trailed off as she took a closer look at the girls around her, then presented a concern of her own.

"Is it just me... or do everyone's breasts look a lot bigger than usual?" Nico said shyly, then tilted her head in confusion, making her twin tails shift slightly,"...or maybe it's my overactive imagination."

She knew it was a stupid question, but she just couldn't help but doubt the observations her eyes were making. If it really was "Just her", then her next guess would be that she was having some sort of sunstroke induced hallucination. "Wait... would that even be possible? I was in the shade all day..." she thought, ignoring the fact that sunstroke doesn't even cause hallucinations.

"Nope! They're bigger all right!" Umi confirmed, referring to the others around her rather than herself. This being due to the fact that she now remained the only one whose bust size remained unchanged for the most part, even despite the few sips of milk she had back when everyone was still ignorant of its secret ability. She had been given an offer by the other girls earlier, though even aside from that, everyone was allowed to freely use the portable drink dispenser as much as they wanted. However, she verbally made her refusal known at some point, explaining that doing archery requires the space in front of her chest to be vacant, while also adding that small breasts would be preferable if she were to continue with her role as µ's physical trainer.

"Wh- WHAT! WHY!?" The third year girl conveyed her fiery irritation at the blatant injustice that had somehow been taking place behind her back,"HOW COME EVERYONE ALWAYS GETS BOOBS EXCEPT ME!?"

"The day's almost over and you didn't notice anything?" Maki asked in a genuinely surprised tone,"Didn't you have anything to drink?"

"I only had one cup of whatever mystery juice Honoka brought, but after that I just had some watermelon, which took care of my thirst anyway."

“Oh…” The the younger redhead calmly accepted the explanation, then offered one of her own in a monotone voice. “I guess you really don’t know then. The answer is quite straightforward really. That mystery milk that Honoka brought today has the ability to make girls’ breasts grow. Put it in your mouth, get big boobies, simple as that.”

Nico stared straight ahead, speechless, as if she had just discovered the secrets of the universe. Then, after a few seconds, Nozomi took the opportunity to chime in, which resulted in Nico being snapped back to reality.

“Want some, Nico? You always striked me as the kind of girl who’s always conscious of her flat chest.”

“C’mon Nico,“Maki joined in, playfully teasing her senpai in a slightly abrasive tone while picking the hose up off the concrete,“This could be the one thing that would finally make you a top idol!”

She didn’t really need any convincing in the first place, but that last comment from Maki sealed the deal. Nico Yazawa -- with big boobs. Her picture would be everywhere, front covers of magazines, posters, the television, the internet… She’d move tons of merchandise and even sell out shows! She had imagined this scene countless times before, but this time it somehow felt much more real. Then, flashing everyone a determined expression, she walked over to Maki, puffed out her chest, and proudly declared:

“Make ‘em bigger!”

“What do you say…?”

“NICO NICO PLEEAASE?”

The exact second she finished her line, she felt the hose being thrust directly between her lips and onto her tongue, followed by a jetstream of sweetness as Maki turned the flow on at full force. Though overwhelmed by the sudden rush at first, she quickly adapted to it by adopting a consistent swallowing pattern. Once she had that under control, she looked down at her once washboard-flat chest, overjoyed to see that a thick line of cleavage had already formed long ago, continually making its way forward. It didn’t take long before her delicate mounds had started to become restricted within her itty bitty bikini top, giving her an exciting feeling of discomfort that the former flatty would’ve never experienced otherwise. All it would take was another second or two before…

To everyone’s surprise (including Nico’s), instead of breaking, the small idol’s bikini top slipped upwards as her swiftly expanding curves simultaneously slipped under them, revealing her teeny, cherry-flushed nubs, all the while reducing the role of her swimsuit’s upper half to nothing more than seemingly tangled necklace.

Though they had gone about it in a different way than Nozomi’s had, her developing endowments had managed to free themselves nonetheless. Now that they didn’t have to stay within the confines of an extra-small swimsuit, they quickly began to round out in all directions. At long last, her bust had started to approach a size that would easily put Nozomi’s former pair of nozomis to shame and, deciding this was a decent size to stop at, grabbed a part of the hose near her mouth and pulled. However, it didn’t budge.

“Nuh-uh-uh~!” Maki playfully scolded, her firm grip effectively overpowering the short, young woman. In response to the unexpected escape attempt, Maki also called over the nimble Rin, who grabbed Nico’s wrists and held them securely behind her own back. With the situation having now gone through a drastic change, the twin-tailed girl’s expression shifted from one of wonder and delight to one of worry and unease as she watched her ideal boobage slip further and further away. Her womanly charms continued to hastily bloat out in all directions as she squirmed, desperately trying to wriggle out of Rin’s athletic grasp.

Belatedly taking notice of the heavy tone that the current scene now possessed, Kotori stepped forward, confronting Maki.

“Stop!! Look at her! Can’t you see that she’s too big!?” Kotori cried out, beginning to become distressed herself.

“No way! They’re only a little bigger than Nozomi’s and Eli’s. She’s still got a long way to go before she can achieve top idol status.” Maki explained nonchalantly.

“A long way to go?” Kotori nervously pressed further, “then… just how far do you plan on going with this?”

“Kotori, hear me out. She’s an annoying little brat who’s always getting on my nerves, and on top of that, she’s constantly rude and never passes up an opportunity to steal the spotlight.” Maki admitted, her voice dripping with mischief, “So I figured I’d pump the rest of the tank right into her slender figure so it can match her inflated sense of SELFISHNESS!”

Seeing that Maki had finally snapped, Nico’s potential savior up until now timidly backed away, not wanting to somehow end up on the receiving end of Maki’s heated power trip. The words that had just come out of her fellow idol’s mouth delivered a heavy blow to her heart. Did she really think that way about her? Yes, Nico and Maki argued quite often, but they always made up after. At the end of it all, Nico thought of Maki as a friend, and she liked to think that Maki thought the same for her. As she witnessed Kotori retreat, her panicked disposition deepend into fear, which joined the sorrow she had just experienced. As a result, a single tear made its way down her cheek and she let out a couple of muffled sobs, spurred on by the feeling of the bottoms of her still eagerly embiggening chest pillows finally making contact with the warm sand at her feet. Now, as the tops of her fleshy domes continued to rise more clearly than ever, Maki pulled her forward and Rin let go and withdrew herself, giving them more room to grow. Now lying on her slim tummy while being lifted higher and higher into the air by her gigantic, burgeoning breasts, the aspiring idol sobbed to herself as the others stood back with both curiosity towards Nico and fear towards Maki, and observed the fascinating presentation in front of them in suspense.

With her eyes glued to the petite girl’s growth as if in a trance, Nozomi suddenly felt something she never thought she’d experience in her life: breast envy. Watching the helpless girl’s nipples become magnified to the point of which they almost resembled soda cans, then having them buried in the warm sand below awakened something deep down inside of her, and watching the edges of her breasts continue to make their way along the ground, dominating everything in their path started a fire within her. Although she didn’t know it, some of the other idols were also dealing with similar feelings. Watching poor Nico’s fleshy, wobbling water beds billow further and further outward in every direction was something that all the girls found undeniably hypnotising.

After a while of being forced to ceaselessly swallow down litre after litre of the sweet, creamy liquid, Nico’s soft chest began to push up against Honoka’s family’s truck, the metalic, chilled sensation serving as a reminder that her tremendous bulgy bits were still being thoroughly stuffed with fat. As they continued to make their way around the vehicle’s rigid form, she eyed the tank, which was tightly secured onto the back. This then caused a shiver of dread to once again make its way through her childish form upon remembering Maki’s hurtful words, now especially focusing on the finale.

“The whole tank?” Nico thought to herself, inciting more tears, sniffles, and muffled wails as the distressed adolescent girl continued to bawl. As the ultra-busty idol leaned over the front of her monsterous, squishy spheres, her gaze was met with bewildered expressions from the others, finally giving her the resolve required to finish her thoughts, “how much could even be left in there…?”

Only a few moments later, however, she found herself in luck. Finally, Nico felt the stream of milk slow down, her breasts’ growth steadily diminishing a few seconds later. Upon noticing this, Maki yanked on the hose, dislodging it from the idol’s lips at long last. Now, with her mouth finally vacant, she opened them wide and expressed her grief in the simplest way she knew how.

“WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” 

Her face stained with tears, Nico let out a heartrending scream, subsequently letting out a couple of weaker cries in between hiccups and sniffles right after. Then, after calming herself enough to talk coherently, Nico started an unorganized piece of dialogue.

“I thought we were friends, Maki! How could you- how could you do something like this! Y-… you’ve completely ruined me!! I can’t walk anymore! My feet can’t even touch the ground! How am I supposed to get home now!? How will I take care of my siblings when my mother is away on her business trips!?” Nico wailed at the bully as she started to let herself break down again, clearly trapped atop her towering expanse of boob flesh.

Maki hung her head, the guilt finally having started to hit her. Rin, who always managed to remain cheerful, suddenly piped up, though with a tad bit of doubt in her voice.

“Hey! At least you have big boobs now, right? That’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”

“You think these are what I wanted!?” Nico shrieked back, now in anger “I wanted something more like yours, not these gigantic udders!! I can’t function normally and go about my day like this!! This isn’t what’s popular!”

"I know just what you need!" Nozomi kindly asserted, shuffling over to the distressed girl, then stretched her arms out wide and tightly embraced one of her massive mammaries, smooshing her own reasonably large chest-pillows against the enormous mass while generously bestowing the biggest grope she had ever made upon her. "Whenever you feel down, It's my duty to fondle your chest and cheer you up! All you need to do is ask. You should know that by now, Nico darling."

"Get your hands off of me you perv!" Nico protested, squirming and flailing her limbs, yet doing nothing towards shooing away the touchy purplenette. However, in the back of her mind, she tried not to acknowledge the fact that she felt the smallest bit of comfort from the misguided, yet endearing attempt to rid her of despair. After all, it's the thought that counts, right?

The whole group shut up, letting a melancholic funk linger among them. Maki knew that she had gotten a little carried away with the prank she had just pulled (if you can even call it that) and now she was having a very difficult time finding the right way to apologize for what she had done. After a few seconds, at the risk of further pissing off the already deeply distressed girl, Maki spoke up again, having been hit with a sudden realization.

“That’s it! I know how to make it up to you!”

Nico stopped her tears with a shudder and a gasp, and, wanting to believe that there was still hope, she replied inquisitively, “H-how?”

“We’re gonna give you what you _really_ want!” Maki answered, doing her best to make up for the damages she caused. “We’re going to make you a top idol!”

With that, She picked up her bag and pulled out her phone, then stepped over to Honoka and woke her up from her afternoon nap.

“Can you please take a picture for me?” Maki requested, leaning over and handing the photo taking device to the sleepy girl.

“Woah, your boobies sure are big today, Maki…” Though, after stepping aside and revealing the rest of the scene, Honoka’s eyes bulged wide with shock. “Omigod, what happened to Nico!? What did I miss!?”

“Alright, everyone stand in front of Nico” Maki commanded, gathering everyone up, “Honoka’s going to take our group photo!”

Honoka sleepily stood up and walked a little closer, turning on the camera on Maki’s phone. “Oh well! Might as well help Maki for now. Questions can wait.”

_Click!_

Once everyone had been rounded up, Honoka took the group photo as requested, then handed the phone back to its owner.

“Looks great!” Maki approved while looking at the screen, “Everyone's going to be talking about us tomorrow, That's for sure!”

Maki then stepped closer to Nico, stood up on her tippy-toes to overcome to height difference, and leaned in, bashfully planting a smooch upon her lips. As a result, a warm, comforting feeling spread throughout her body. _This apology will have to do for now, I suppose_ , the twin-tailed girl decided in her head, trying to think optimistically. The tsundere redhead then turned the phone sideways once more, focusing on her crush's face, but also making sure to include the entirety of her now excessively swollen body in frame, even including her daunting, deep-red nips, which were reasonably peeking out from under her own soft mountains, snugly nestled in the sand.

“This'll be a message going out to all your fans. You know what to say, right Nico?” 

Nico quickly wiped the tears from her face, bent both her ring finger and middle finger down on each hand, and conjured up the best smile she could muster.

“NICO NICO NII!! ♥”


End file.
